A Thin Line
by Enforcer7
Summary: A mortally and mentally wounded Naruto Brings Sauske back, Now he must go to Jounin exam to become elijiable for Title of Hokage,NaruHina. Come On I need to reach 10 Reviews to update PLZ.
1. Life on the Line

A Thin Line

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**Kyubbi"**

Authors note: yo guys this is my first Naruto fic so please no flamers, so I hope you enjoy,

Two figures lost in their rage, fighting for power, fighting for promise. Each on the opposite sides of this battlefield, their chakra surged on creating great distress between the Leaf, and Sand. The two figures rushed at each other and thrust their most powerful Justus at each other with abandon, their was a large explosion of chakra that imploded on the two figures, after the dust cleared it would appear that the battle was over one man's fist was through the other man's chest, close to his heart, the man backed up removing his fist from his opponent, his rival dropped to his knees and shivered, he could feel death consuming him, the wounded man started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at," The man with the level 2 curse seal yelled.

"I'm laughing (cough) because I Win," and with that he raised his hand in the air and made the fox symbol," Bang Bang," he said.

The man that felt so confident before got scared, he looked down at his vest to see over a thousand explosive tags go off, he was burnt and unconscious, but the burns were nothing a little med ninjutsu's couldn't fix.

"Now to deliver on that promise," The man with the hole in his chest said, he was weak on energy and chakra and he winced in pain when he lifted the burnt man onto his back, He then began his walk to the hidden Leaf, Khonoa.

He had finally reached the northern gate and the guards let him in. A pink haired girl was waiting by the entrance.

"Here (gag) take him," the blonde haired man said as he threw the burnt man at the pink haired girl.

"NARUTO, look at him you could've killed him," the pink hared girl said.

"Shut up Sakura," Naruto said with spite.

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard, but dismissed it to tend to the burnt man," oh Sauske," she said as she caressed his face.

Naruto walked through the streets people didn't even notice he was mortally wounded , some adults did and smiled, he went to his apartment and lied down on his bed.

"_I'm sorry Kyubbi,"_

**Its ok Kit you had a good run**

_Ok so it's ok if I can lay here and die peacefully then, right?_

**Yes it is kit, you used all my chakra reserves I can't heal you.**

_I wonder if the village will celebrate._

**They better not or I will haunt them in the after life.**

_I don't have much time left._

**Try to go to sleep, you'll go peacefully.**

_No I want to see death's face when he comes._

**Honorable kit very honorable.**

_I wonder if I'll get to spar with death._

**After all the things we've been through I say we've beaten death.**

_Yeah, at least Sakura will be happy._

**I still don't see it.**

_What?_

**Why you like someone who treats you horribly.**

_Everybody is horrible to me I can't get picky._

**What about the Hyuga Girl?**

_Hinata? I like her she's nice._

**She likes you; you know.**

_No I didn't, at least that's one._

**One what?**

_One person who cared. (Cough cough) I'm blurr'n out Kyubbi, cya up there._

**Maybe Kit, go in peace.**

There was a loud crash after someone bust through Naruto door.

**So much for peace, Hold on kit this might be help.**

"Naruto," it was Iruka," don't worry you'll be alright I'm taking you to the hokage.


	2. Love Lines

Naruto woke up in a daze.

_Where Am I_

**I heard you were at Tsunade's house. **

_She's got a nice house._

**Never Mind that, you should be happy.**

_Why?_

**Because you got to spar with death.**

_Awesome, but I don't feel so hot right now._

**Chakra Exhaustion, it'll where off after you rest.**

_I thought Iruka had brought me to her office._

**No she wasn't there it's after hours, If I heard correctly they wanted to talk to you about something.**

_Ok but right now I'm going to go back to sleep, goodnight Kyubbi._

**Goodnight kit I shall inform you when Tsunade comes.**

Naruto fell back to sleep for another three hours.

**Kit Wake up she's here.**

Naruto sat up groggily.

"Be careful Naruto I couldn't close your wound completely," Tsunade said.

"Hello Tsunade-ba-ba," Naruto replied.

"Naruto on any other occasion you'd be though a wall but you are injured and given a very grand privilege that you want to live for."

"Ok so what is it"

"I the fifth Hokage bestow upon you the title of Chuuin Leaf"

"You mean it…….. I'm a Chuuin now.

"Yes Naruto but there's more"

"More, Sweet.

"As Titled as Chuuin I hereby grant permission to subject Uzumaki Naruto to enter the next Jounin exam that will be taken next year"

"Tsunade I Love you thank you so much I don't know what I can do to make it up but I will.

"No need for thanks Naruto you deserve it, you've completed an S-Class mission that I wouldn't send 20 Jounin on, now take training easy today ok, your team will have no mission while you are injured understood.

"Yah Sure thank you Tsunade," I've gotta go train bye.

Naruto shut the door and tried to run but he couldn't so he limped there.

Only Kakashi was there.

"Late,"he said

"That's an oxymoron,"

"Ok than give me a good excuse and I might let you off but other wise it's 1000 laps around Khonoa.

"Well I was walking down the road of life and suddenly I noticed I'VE GOT A GAPING HOLE THROUGH MY CHEST AND I CAN'T EVEN RUN," Naruto said lifting up his shirt, true it was smaller then yesterday but you could still see through it.

"Oh My God Naruto we've got to get you to the hospital,"

"don't bother, Tsunade already looked at it she stopped the bleeding, and she said it should heal within a week.

"It doesn't matter today you have no training,"

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"don't know team 9 has off go hang out with them, but have you seen Sakura"

"She's probably hovering over Sauske, what you didn't hear I got your favorite back and YOUR move almost cost me MY life."

"I'm sorry Naruto; I should have been fair, I'm sorry"

"You're lucky I'm a nice guy Ero-Senin"

Naruto left Kakashi and just wandered in the streets.

_What do you think I should do?_

**How about you visit the Hyuga Girl Kakashi said her team off,**

_Alright I'll go do it, but what should I do?_

**Do you like this girl?**

_Yeah she's beautiful, the way her eyes look in the moonlight how her hair seems to capture the nights blue._

**No need to get sappy on me kid or poetic for that matter, you should court her.**

_You mean ask her out?_

**Yes whatever humans call it now.**

_Ok I'll do it, but you'll help me out right._

**If you need the help, I will give it to you but only when you need it, so don't ask for it.**

_A violet rose should do it right?_

**Never knew you to be a romantic, but yes that'll do.**

_OK then I'm off_

Naruto entered the Hyuga estate and asked for Hinata. The guard relayed the message and Hinata ran outside.

"Nar-Naruto-Kun he-hello what wou-would you like," she said twiddling her fingers.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out later" Naruto said happily.

"Is this a dream" Hinata asked

"No Dream Hinata so what do you say"

"Yes w-what time w-when"

"I don't know you pick"

"To-tonight at ma-maybe six"

"Perfect" I'll pick you up at six"

"Ok Naruto should we dress formally"

"I don't have any formal clothes" Naruto said Embarrassed

"it's ok I didn't w-want to go any-anywhere expensive anyways,"

"Ok good it's a date cya at six" Naruto said as he ran down the street jumping and cheering.

_How do I have this much energy I couldn't even run never less jump and down._

**Love can cure almost anything unless it's one sided.**

_Sweet I've got to get ready I don't think I've eaten breakfast._

**Typical a girl actually says yes and you're thinking about food.**

_Speaking of food what should we have._

**Help will be given when needed.**

_Yeah Yeah I forgot._


End file.
